Versus¿Conoces tu Lado B?
by Cammiel
Summary: Hermione sufre una misteriosa enfermedad, con rasgos un tanto psicóticos, durante el día es Una joven tranquila y timida, pero durante la noche se transforma en Harmony Granger...con la cual sólo tiene una cosa en común: Harry James Potter
1. Chapter 1

Versus…¿conoces tu lado B?

Escribir siempre me ha hecho bien, las letras en general: la lectura y la escritura me han servido para evadirme, tanto en Hogwarts como ahora.

Ahora busco olvidarme de ella, todo lo que yo amo...ella lo odia y todo lo que yo jamás haría...ella lo hace, sólo una cosa tenemos en común: Harry Potter.

Esta rara enfermedad nunca ha tenido explicación, mis padres han tratado de todas las maneras posibles contenerla, pero no han podido, de esta manera, cada día del resto de mi vida seré Hermione Jane Granger y cada noche al caer el sol me convertiré en Harmony Joanne Granger... mi lado B.

Todo empezó cuando cumplí 18 años, había una gran fiesta en casa, estaban todos: mis padres, Ron, Ginny, Neville, los gemelos, incluso George, Bill, Fleur y Gabrielle, pero lejos el invitado de honor era Harry, hace muy poco tiempo había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y en parte había vengado la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, ya no estaban con nosotros ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius, tampoco tenía el regalo mal envuelto de Hagrid ni tampoco el libro que secretamente me llegaba por parte de la profesora McGonagall, pero tratábamos de ver el lado bueno, sencillamente el mejor regalo que obtuvimos fue la Paz, la que llegó luego de que se descubriera el último horcruxe. Tal vez debería hablar del Horcruxe, cuando yo y Harry descubrimos lo que era nos hicimos una idea de lo que teníamos que hacer...Harry sólo me pidió una cosa: mátame. Fue cálido al decirlo, pero comprendí que debíamos hacerlo, dentro de Harry había algo de Lord Voldemort y ése algo se expresaba en una sola cosa: su cicatriz. No lo maté, es cierto, pero sin embargo toda la ayuda y los estudios que hice con Slughorn dieron su resultado: Harry sobrevivió y como una nimiedad o cosas que pasan...Lord Voldemort desapareció junto a su cicatriz.

El día de mi cumpleaños decidimos hacer un almuerzo para celebrar, lo pasé tan bien, y sobretodo también me di cuenta de que amaba a Harry más allá que una simple amistad, ése día pudo haber sido perfecto, pero al caer la noche todo se arruinó, sentí convulsiones, un dolor intenso en el pecho, algo sencillamente inexplicable, era como si me desgarrara por dentro, pero ahí mis padres me lo explicaron, al quedar sola, comencé a inquietarme y me dio esa especie de ataque, poco a poco mis enmarañados rizos castaños fueron un pelo del mismo largo, pero completamente liso y con pequeños visos azules y mis ojos castaños dieron paso a unos profundos ojos azules, mis padres aún no se explican esta situación, nadie sabe a qué se debe y por lo mismo no hay cura, esta transformación dio paso a alguien con mi mismo físico, pero con los cambios que ya mencioné, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente a mi, era atrevida, mi padre dice que al verla comprendió que era alguien irreflexivo, irresponsable e incluso un poco loca, pero sin embargo había algo en común conmigo, dice que tiene un destello entre astuto e inteligente que hace que nos parezcamos en ese aspecto, no la pudieron controlar, salió como una loca de casa, al volver tenía otra ropa completamente diferente a la que llevaba puesta cuando salió, era atrevida, extremadamente sexy y había llegado completamente borracha, mis padres no habían podido frenarla y al mismo tiempo les daba miedo lo que ella pudiera hacer, desde ese día, al llegar la noche me convierto en ella, pero el verdadero calvario comenzó el día en que ella conoció a Harry James Potter..

Wuaaaaaaaa…. Por ahora sólo he escrito eso… lo siento, pero igual, es una idea que quería desarrollar desde que me enteré de la trama principal de Versus (la nueva telenovela de TVN – televisión Nacional de Chile) así que espero que les guste, me den su opinión y también me den ideas acerca de como continuar, porque la verdad de las cosas no sé muy bien qué hacer con este fic, qué seguir escribiendo ni nada por el estilo.

De antemano gracias

Cammiel.

Miembro de LPDF.


	2. Conociendo a Potter

Bueno…al fin actualizo…si lo sé, demoré, pero digamos que por lo bajo estoy cansadísima, los profes andan súper apurados con las calificaciones….ellos se atrasan, nosotros pagamos las consecuencias…qué injusta es la vida…

Aki los dejo con en uno capítulo de Versus…¿conoces tu lado B?

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a Potter.

Hola – la chica que les habla se sienta de manera sensual, mostrando sus bien formadas piernas – supongo que ya han conocido a la "perfecta" Hermione - frunce el entrecejo – es que ella es un ejemplo digno de imitar…¿qué debería imitar de tan noble dama? ¿Tal vez su celo con el estudio, su inalcanzable deseo de aprender o definitivamente ese aburrimiento crónico con el que parece cargar, al igual que sus libros? No, yo no soy así, y doy gracias porque la verdad si fuera la mitad de aburrida de lo que es ella, preferiría estar…muerta.

Para ella soy una carga, pero no se imagina lo que es ella para mí…un estorbo, alguien que no merece cabida en mi vida… si supiera que sé cada uno de los momentos que ha compartido con sus amigos…la conozco y es una gran ventaja, porque ella no tiene la más mínima idea de quien soy yo… en general me encanta la entretención, creo que es de tontos no disfrutar la vida, el quedarse pensando… ¿para qué pensar en consecuencias? Sólo actúa... haz lo que te gusta y vive la vida. Y tratando de vivir ese estilo de vida es cuando conocí al mejor amigo de la perfecta "hermy" – la chica frunce el entrecejo – aunque hay que decir que el chico es tremendamente guapo no me interesa realmente, aunque si es para fastidiar a la sabelotodo haría cualquier cosa…y su amorcito me servirá para ese propósito… aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí…¡ah! Era hasta medio tímido, es más avasallador "Ronnie", él es increíblemente seductor, pero Potter es por así decirlo más…Nerd, aunque esa no es la real palabra, pero no sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan, recuerdo que estaba en la disco bailando con un morenazo…estaba muy bien el chico, todo hay que decirlo, cuando de un momento a otro aparece Ron….hay que admitir que es guapo, pero me gustan más los ojos de Potter, son profundos, tienen un misterio que estoy dispuesta a develar y si en el intertanto molesto a Hermione…aún mejor. En la disco dejé de bailar con el moreno, me acerqué al bar a beber un vodka tónico cuando conocí a Weasley, se acercó a mí porque me confundió con Hermione.

¿Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo, yo me volteé, era primera vez que alguien me confundía con ella, lo miré, sonreí y él sonrío y luego vi a Harry, hubieron tres cosas en él que me sorprendieron profundamente, sus ojos profundos, su cicatriz y esa tristeza con la que parece cargar.

¿crees que Hermione estaría en un bar…sola y bebiendo vodka tónico? – ambos me miraron confundidos, pero logré percibir que a Harry le había molestado el comentario, se habían quedado mudos hasta que yo les tendía la mano. – Harmony Granger…Mucho gusto. – ambos se presentaron.

Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto – dijo lanzando una de esas miradas que derretirían a cualquiera…menos a mí.

Harry Potter – también me tendió la mano, pero yo a ambos les di un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sorprendieron, Potter se puso incómodo y Weasley…bueno…él estaba encantado - ¿Granger?...entonces he de suponer que conoces a Hermione – dijo el ojiverde.

Bueno…lamentablemente si – ahora ambos parecían bastante incómodos con mis comentarios – ¿Nunca han oído ese dicho que dice que hermanos que no se pelean no son hermanos? bueno, eso es perfectamente válido para nosotras. – ambos chicos se quedaron estupefactos.

¿son Hermanas? – yo asentí con pesar – jamás imaginé que Hermione tenía una hermana…de hecho nunca nos lo mencionó – dijo Harry bastante desconfiado.

Digamos que no soy de su total agrado…soy la oveja negra de la familia, como ustedes saben soy muggle – ambos se sorprendieron profundamente al darse cuenta que yo sabía la verdad – y piensan que es terrible no haber querido estudiar ortodoncia u odontología como mis padres – inventé…la verdad a mucha honra…se me da muy bien eso de mentir.

No creo que los señores Granger rechacen a su hija por no seguir sus pasos – dijo Ron.

Hay muchas cosas que no saben de los Granger…se podrían sorprender. – en ese momento vi al moreno con el que había estado bailando hace un rato atrás, estaba bailando sensualmente y llamándome, los dos hombres con los que conversaba notaron ese detalle – ahora si me disculpan… hay alguien esperándome, que tengan buena noche, porque lo que es yo pienso disfrutarla mucho – bebí el vaso de vodka tónico de un trago, ambos se sorprendieron, estaba lleno y me acerqué al moreno y comencé a bailar desenfrenadamente con él…incluso salí del bar con él dejando a ambos chicos muy impresionados.

……………………**\º.º/**...

Mamá no abras las cortinas…tengo sueño – exclamó Hermione a su madre.

Hermy, tienes visita…

¿a esta hora?…qué inoportuno ¿Quién es? – preguntó aún soñolienta.

Es Harry – la Señora Granger sonrió al ver a Hermione levantarse de un salto para ir a hablar con él.

Dile que me espere, no me demoro más de quince minutos.

Ok, lo invitaré a desayunar. – mientras se duchaba la chica comenzó a preocuparse…¿qué traería a Harry tan temprano hasta su casa durante un día Domingo? Cuando terminó se vistió con parte de la ropa que se había comprado hace poco…Una falda bajo las rodillas, una polera con pequeñas tiras y un medio moño tratando de controlar su cabello, al verla bajar Harry sonrió.

Buenos días Herms – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola….toma asiento – el chico se sentó en el sillón continuo al que estaba el señor Granger - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio – y movió los labios para que sólo la chica lo escuchara "EN PRIVADO".

Si quieres van a la habitación de Hermione – le dijo el señor Granger sin siquiera despegar los ojos de su periódico, Harry enrojeció y Hermione se largó a reír.

OK, vamos a mi habitación – al entrar Harry notó como el olor de Hermione se introducía hasta sus pulmones, se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a mirar distraído como unos vecinitos de la chica jugaban fútbol con su padre, por un momento pensó que él nunca había vivido eso, luego desvió su vista a una niña de unos siete años, andaba en bicicleta, en su canastilla tenía unos cuantos libros y pudo notar que tenía los incisivos algo grandes, imaginó que era Hermione cuando niña y sonrió, mientras tanto Hermione se había sentado en su cama y comenzó a sacar las motitas…estaba nerviosa – eh….¿Harry? – el chico se volteó y le sonrió - ¿Qué necesitas?

Siempre cuando te vengo a visitar das por hecho que necesito algo… - dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo como ella acostumbraba hacerlo.

será porque nunca te tomas la molestia de venir hasta acá sin avisar…menos un domingo por la mañana…. Harry ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo la chica de manera seria.

Necesito saber unas cosas y sólo tú puedes ayudarme – Hermione le miró pidiéndole que continuara – ayer conocí a una persona – a Hermione se le apretó el corazón, iba a hablarle de una chica que seguramente le gustaba – dijo que era tu hermana – por un momento Harry percibió el terror que eso provocó en Hermione – y yo quiero saber…

Tu no vas a saber nada – dijo terminantemente Hermione – quiero sacar a Harmony de mi vida, por lo mismo te voy a rogar que no la vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia…¿entendiste? – Harry nunca la había visto así de dura….ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Voldemort.

Pero… - trató de replicar el chico.

Pero nada Harry…si eso era lo que querías saber haz perdido tu tiempo….si no me tienes nada más que decir te rogaría que me dejaras sola…tengo muchas cosas que hacer – el chico estaba anonadado, nunca Hermione lo había tratado de esa manera, siempre quien recibía esos tratos era Ron cuando la hacía enojar, bajó la cabeza como un niño arrepentido, con ella eso siempre funcionaba, sin embargo Hermione estaba inflexible, salió de la habitación y bajó apurado, en el primer piso se encontró con la Sra. Granger.

¿te quedas a desayunar Harry? – preguntó amablemente, aunque se preocupó al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Harry.

No muchas gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – respondió Harry – hasta luego – los Sres. Granger se despidieron de él, ya en la acera trató de ver hacia la habitación de Hermione, pero había cerrado las cortinas…estaba preocupado por ella, pero sobretodo tenía una gran curiosidad…¿qué ocultaban las hermanas Granger? Lo que fuera…él lo averiguaría.

……………………**\º.º/**...

Hermione se levantó, iba a avisarle a sus padres que no desayunaría, la conversación con Harry la había preocupado…él la conocía, y ahora ella tenía pánico, si sabía acerca de la enfermedad seguramente se alejaría de ella, pero no podía prohibirle la comunicación con Harmony, conociéndolo no sólo no obedecería, sino que no descansaría hasta saber lo que ocurría.

Princesa – le dijo su padre, Hermione sonrió - ¿Qué sucede?

Digamos que Harmony se aburre y ha decidido incorporar un hobbie nuevo  
a su vida: "jodamos la vida a Hermione" – sus padres la miraron sorprendidos, su hija no acostumbraba hablar así, pero la preocupación era mayor, sin embargo tenían presente que había que esperar para preguntarle cuando estuviera más calmada.- por cierto… voy a darme otra buena ducha. Si no aparezco al cabo de dos horas es porque he decidido suicidarme. No llaméis a la policía' – sus padres sonrieron, esa era otra faceta de Hermione…pocos la conocían realmente. – Hermione se fue reflexionando…somos "hermanas", pero somos tan diferentes…la odio…la odio tanto como Snape odia a los peluqueros y al Shampoo. Sonrió ella misma frente a éste pensamiento, pero luego se dio cuenta del peligro que significaba que Harmony conociera a Harry…no quería ni pensar en lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Bue….para haberlo escrito en menos de media hora no está mal…y aunque no sabia que rumbo tomar con esto, gracias por los comentarios que llegaron…muy constructivos. Ahora, como parece que está prohibido eso de contestar reviews he decidido "contratar" a una persona… con ustedes…¿Harmony?

bueno…qué quieres, son las doce de la noche…¿o esperabas a la sabelotodo?

A decir verdad si, pero no importa…igual me puedes ayudar.

O sea que soy un parche ¿no?...mejor me voy a un bar o algo así.

No, te quedas y me ayudas…aparte yo te he creado como personaje…debes obedecerme.

Yo no le obedezco a NADIE, ¿entiendes? ¿Quién te crees?

Me creo la persona que puede matarte en un accidente automovilístico en el próximo capítulo como no me hagas caso – por primera vez en su vida Harmony tiene miedo, mientras Cammiel se ríe – ahora si me haces el favor….pasemos a los reviews.

Bueno, en orden de quienes dejaron review…este ah! Si, ShioHp….la verdad agradecemos que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, aunque según mi opinión el punto de vista de la amargada no le interesa a nadie, así que espero que en este capi, donde yo agarro más protagonismo te haya gustado aún más…bye.

Deja de lado tus comentarios acerca de Hermione…sigue con los reviews.

Bueno…este….Ani, que bueno que te sepas la trama de Versus en Chile, en cuanto a tu idea acerca de la enfermedad de la aburrida está muy buena y parece que Cammiel la quiere considerar porque…

La idea es que no digas lo que va a pasar….GRACIAS. – dice Cammiel enojada.

Bueno Ani, entonces eso es todo. Naru…ehhh….hola, la verdad a Cammiel le ha gustado mucho tu review, le dejaste muchas cosas un tanto medulares que ella ha dejado de lado, porque es media distraida y loquita - hace un movimiento con su dedo índice en su sien.

Sin juicios acerca de mi persona…. – dice Cammiel un poco cabreada, la verdad este personaje la está comenzando a cansar.

Ha seguido tu consejo…eso del punto de vista mío, así que ojalá que te haya gustado lo que yo opino de todo esto…porque la verdad yo soy la estrella de este fic…

Si claro y Hermione tiene problemas de aprendizaje y retraso mental – dice Cammiel de manera irónica.

¡¡¡Si tienes algún problema dejo de contestar reviews! La verdad parece que te molesto – dice enojada Harmony.

¡¡¡premio para la analfabeta que lo ha pillado a la decimosexta! – grita Cammiel con fingida alegría.

Vete a la mier… - pero Cammiel la para.

Cuidadito con lo que vas a decir… ya sabes que te puede acarrear consecuencias – dice Cammiel con una cara de: soy encantadora…lo sé.

Me voy – Harmony sale y Cammiel queda mirando a los lectores.

Como ven nos hemos quedado sin quien conteste los reviews, asi que de plano me da lo mismo si a alguien le molesta, pero lo haré yo:

Hola FranGilraen, me da gusto que el fic te haya gustado y que seas shipper de esa pareja…yo también lo soy…también me alegra que te guste la novela, a mi no me gusta mucho, pero la idea principal era lo suficientemente buena como para plantearse hacer un fic…y en relación a eso de que tenías más o menos una idea parecida…bue, es una pena…parece que lamentablemente mis deditos comenzaron a teclear antes que los tuyos….por ahora no he leido ningún fic tuyo, pero cuando tenga tiempo (espero que sea durante este siglo) lo haré…y en relación a si tienes alguna idea….todo es bien recibido, porque con este fic y con un James/Lily que tengo es primera vez que actualizo y luego me coloco a trabajar en el capitulo siguiente…espero tener otro review tuyo.

GinnyCristy…muchas gracias y comprendo que hayas tenido que irte a dormir…no como yo, que me quedo escribiendo hasta tarde (mañana tengo prueba de Genoma y voy a reprobar…lo sé) para poder darles otro capitulo de este fic…Gracias por todo.

A todo esto, parece que me falta gente que dejó review y aki no tiene respuesta, me acuerdo de alguien a quien no le gustó mucho que la idea original fuera sacada de una novela, pero en todo caso que no se preocupe, porque lo único que he "tomado prestado" (nótese: copiado) es la idea de la enfermedad y la doble personalidad…absolutamente nada más - Cammiel está jurando sobre un libro que habla del Sistema circulatorio y el Sistema linfático, aunque estaba más entretenida leyendo acerca de la evolución humana – dejándome de tonterías sólo eso tomaré prestado y no sé, a lo mejor alguna historia alterna como la del personaje de "Clarita" aunque no creo que lo haga a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario para el desarrollo de este fic.

Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews en agradecimiento por haber hecho este capitulo más largo….parece que se me está pegando esa arrogancia de Harmony y de James Potter.

Cammiel.

Miembro de LPDF.


	3. Olvídate de mí

¡¡¡Hola! Aki toy yo de nuevo... siento la demora, pero creo que entregaré un buen capítulo…así que dejen reviews.

Capítulo 3: Olvídate de mí.

Disclaimer: no soy J.K Rowling, porque si yo fuera ella no habría destruido tanto de lo construido (nótese: 5 libros anteriores) con el sexto libro y no estaría estudiando como una obsesa para rendir la Prueba de selección universitaria y estudiar lo que quiero.

¡Potter! – gritó Harmony y Harry inmediatamente se volteó – hola ¿cómo estás?

Si…bien – dudó el chico, hace una semana que no hablaba con Hermione y Ron seguía en contacto con ella, porque increíblemente había tenido el tacto de no comentarle nada acerca de su hermana.

¿qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este? – dijo la chica bromeando y acercándose a él seductoramente y tomándolo del brazo, el chico se puso tenso, sin embargo vio algo de su parecido con Hermione y eso lo tranquilizó…

la verdad es que nada… sólo pensaba… ¿y tu? – a Harry se le hacía raro hablar con ella con tanta naturalidad, era una desconocida, sin embargo veía algo de Hermione en ella y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta…extrañaba a Hermione, era necesaria para su vida…

bueno…yo ahora me voy a una fiesta a la que me han invitado…¿te animas? – dijo la chica de manera entusiasta.

La verdad es que no sé…

¿y si te convenzo? – preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Dudo que puedas – le dijo el chico sonriendo.

Te podría sorprender… - Harry no se dio cuenta cuando se estaban besando y ella lo arrastraba lentamente y lo encaminaba a un taxi.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron…¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione toda despeinada y recién levantada al pelirrojo.

Necesitaba hablar urgente contigo – la chica lo miró preocupada y lo hizo pasar - ¿y tus padres? – preguntó el chico.

Decidieron irse de vacaciones a Ibiza…Ron ¿Qué pasa?

Se trata de Harry – Hermione vio la preocupación en Ron.

¿qué pasa con él? – preguntó impaciente la chica.

Tú…dijiste que tu hermana era peligrosa ¿no? – Hermione se extrañó.

¿tiene que ver con Harmony? – y sin razón aparente un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

Bueno…es sobre ella y Harry – el pelirrojo pudo ver la expresión de miedo que se había instalado en la cara de su amiga – ellos…

¿ellos qué? – dijo impaciente la chica poniéndose de pie para mirar a Ron.

Están saliendo…bueno…ayer se encontraron y bueno…se besaron, fueron a una fiesta y…bueno Harry no te lo quería decir – Ron vio la expresión de dolor de su amiga y bajó la mirada – pero yo creí que tu debías saberlo…eres nuestra amiga y ella es tu hermana.

Jamás repitas que es mi hermana – dijo Hermione de manera impasible sorprendiendo a Ron – y si quieres de manera mínima tu vida…no le dirás nada de esto ni a Harry ni a Harmony…a ojos de ellos seguiré siendo la idiota que no sabe nada.

Herms…no se trata de eso… - dijo Ron tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Se trata de eso…si Harry ya no confía en mí…perfecto, pero déjale en claro que en el momento en que se involucró con Harmony me perdió como amiga.

Estás siendo extremista Hermy…yo creo que no es nada serio.

Serio o no…él me traicionó…ahora Ron…tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero te agradecería que me dejaras sola.

En el preciso momento en que Ron cerró la puerta Hermione se tumbó en el sofá a llorar… podría haber soportado que Harry tuviera cualquier otra novia…excepto Harmony…básicamente, porque ella representa todo lo que ella nunca sería.

Decidió volver a su habitación, había bajado de manera apresurada y no se había dado cuenta de que sobre la mesita de noche había una nota con una letra bastante extraña: Besa de maravilla… Hermione comprendió al instante que Harmony la había puesto ahí.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Era mediodía y en una oficina habían dos hombres discutiendo aireadamente… un moreno sentado en su escritorio y un pelirrojo que caminaba de un lugar a otro

¿Qué hiciste qué? – preguntó descontrolado el ojiverde.

Que le dije lo que había pasado entre tú y su hermana.- contestó el pelirrojo parado frente a quien le recriminaba.

¿cómo se te ocurre? Lo mío con Harmony no es serio ni nada y vas y te metes en algo que no te incumbe.- dijo enfurecido mirándolo a los ojos.

Me incumbe, me incumbe – le gritó el pelirrojo tan enfurecido como él – y ¿sabes porqué? ¿lo sabes?

No me interesa saberlo, porque a diferencia de ti yo no soy un maldito entrometido.- dijo el ojiverde, se veía realmente molesto, nadie que lo viera en ese momento podría identificar al amable y valiente chico que hace tres años había derrotado a Lord Voldemort con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Sabes porqué me interesa…porque Herms está de por medio…tu tan sensible, tan buen amigo, tan valiente y jamás te haz dado cuenta de qué es lo que ella siente, de lo que ella necesita…sólo le estás agradecido por todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti, no la quieres realmente…no la mereces – las cosas se habían dado vuelta, ahora era el pelirrojo el que le recriminaba a su compañero…

¿qué sabes tú a quién quiero yo? No tienes idea de lo que pasa conmigo Ron. – dijo Harry abatido.

Tengo bastante claro lo que pasa contigo, es exactamente lo que pasó con Ginny… - dijo el pelirrojo con resentimiento.

No vamos a discutir lo de tu hermana de nuevo. – dijo con cansancio en la voz el ojiverde.

Claro que lo haremos, porque con Herms está sucediendo exactamente lo mismo….sientes que la pierdes y la quieres tener…el problema es que ni siquiera te haz preguntado qué pasa con Hermione… diste por hecho que todo lo que nos dijo la loca de Harmony acerca de la profesión y las peleas con Hermione eran ciertas, sin embargo NUNCA y óyeme bien esto…NUNCA consideraste que Hermione podía tener verdaderas razones de peso como para no querer presentárnosla…como para no querer hablar de ella.

Yo traté de hablar con Hermione. – gritó el moreno – ella no me dio ninguna razón de peso…

Y te fuiste por la parte más fácil… - dijo Ron recriminándolo – le creíste a Harmony – el pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta – y tal vez eso es lo que más pena me da…confiaste más en ella que en la "pequeña Hermy" – y se retiró dejando a Harry con la misma rabia que al comienzo de la discusión…pero ahora la rabia la sentía consigo mismo…Ron tenía razón.

………………………………………………………………………………………

¡Hermione! – gritó el ojiverde cruzando rápidamente la calle. La castaña trató de entrar pronto a su casa para no hablar con él, sin embargo a raíz del nerviosismo sus llaves habían caído - ¿porqué huyes? – dijo Harry viéndola agachada tratando de recoger lo que había perdido.

No huyo…no se huye de lo que se desconoce.-contestó la chica de manera fría.

¿qué? – dijo Harry confundido - ¿no me conoces?

Ya no…le dije a Ron que no te dijera que yo lo sabía, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón lo hizo, pero parece que no te dio la otra parte del mensaje – Harry se quedó parado esperando que continuara hablando, mientras ella abría su puerta, cuando ya estaba dentro de su casa terminó - si ya no confías en mí…perfecto, sinceramente ya no me importa, pero ten en claro que en el preciso momento en que te metiste con Harmony me perdiste como amiga. Ah! Y por cierto…si ves a Harmony, dile que no es necesario que me deje notitas que digan que besas muy bien, porque no me interesa – y literalmente hablando le cerró la puerta en las narices…y dicho sea de paso…el chico se sintió solo en el mundo, tan solo como Hermione se sentía en ese preciso momento…llorando tras la puerta que los separaba

Anda que he terminado… la idea me venía dando vueltas y he finaliza'o …la verdad es que en este capítulo…hay que agradecerle a muchas personas su review…gracias…jajaja. Siento no poder responderlos, pero es que era responderlos y demorarme una semana más en actualizar o actualizar y listo y opté por la última opción… espero que les haya gustado esto…como ven la cosa comienza a complicarse y haré sufrir a Harry…la verdad es que no le doy mucha vida a este fic…unos dos capítulos más y estoy al otro lado…así que paciencia por fis… por cierto hay alguien q me dejó review apurándome para q actualizara porque versus va muy adelantada…así que repito…sólo me basé en la idea de la doble personalidad…asi que no me guío por el guión (valga la redundancia) de la telenovela… por ahora sólo eso y espero ver sus reviews.

Cammiel

Escritora Weaver (es primera vez que lo pongo y no es x nada, pero me da orgullo).

Miembro de LPDF.


	4. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Hola a Todos (si es que existe alguien que aún lea esto ¬¬)

La verdad, antes que todo: una GRAN disculpa por lo mucho que me he tardado en actualizar, la verdad durante fines del año pasado fue porque tenía que estudiar muchísimo, durante las vacaciones, porque con suerte estuve en casa, y bueno…este capi estuvo hasta la mitad hasta hoy, viernes 10 de Marzo del 2006 a las 18:50, donde decidí terminarlo…porque lamentablemente la inspiración llega justo en el momento en el que uno está más ocupada ¬¬.

Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esto:

Versus ¿Conoces tu Lado B?

Capítulo 4¿Para qué están los amigos?

En un bar, en las afueras de Londres y a altas de horas de la madrugada, en un famoso Bar, había dos personas conversando…

-¿qué te pasa?

-nada – dijo de manera cortante Harry.

-estás huraño… - dijo la chica bebiendo su tequila margarita.

-¿le haz dicho algo a Hermione? – preguntó el ojiverde de repente, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había instalado entre ellos.

-decirle directamente…no, pero le dejé una nota.- dijo la chica recordando de manera divertida.

-¿porqué lo hiciste? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en ese preciso instante Harmony comprendió porqué Hermione se había enamorado de él.

-creí que debía saberlo, por otra parte no le dije: me lié con él…sólo le dije que besabas bien – sin quererlo Harry se sonrojó.

-no debiste hacerlo, está muy enfadada conmigo.- dijo tratando de mantenerse distante, sin embargo no podía, ella ejercía una especie de influencia demasiado fuerte sobre el.

-Obviamente está enfadada…por si no te haz dado cuenta está celosa – Harry sonrió de manera irónica, sin embargo deseaba que la chica tuviera razón.

-No lo creo, es demasiado orgullosa y el hecho de que tenga "algo" contigo hiere su orgullo de amiga, porque me advirtió sobre ti – dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta, para disimularlo o al menos atenuarlo tomó un sorbo de vino tinto.

-Debí suponer que te había advertido acerca de mi…para ella soy un peligro potencial.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿por qué les pasa esto? No lo comprendo, si yo tuviera hermanos jamás tendría una relación como la que tienen ustedes.

-Bueno…nosotras somos así, y el hecho de que los "Sres. Granger" – dijo la chica con retintín – la hayan preferido siempre a ella no mejora las cosas.

-Un padre nunca quiere más a un hijo que a otro, son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Créeme, nuestra relación familiar no es normal, jamás lo ha sido y por lo mismo sucede todo esto…

-Nunca te mencionó…si sus problemas familiares comenzaron cuando tú no quisiste estudiar lo mismo que tus padres debió habernos hablado acerca de ti mucho antes – dijo de manera perspicaz el chico.

-No te puedo explicar – dijo Harmony tratando de inventar de manera rápida, aunque se le ocurrió una manera fácil y efectiva de salirse del problema y de paso… alejar a Hermione del chico.- si ella no te tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirte todo lo que ha ocurrido no lo haré yo…si ella no te considera un amigo de mucha confianza no es mi problema…y a pesar de llevarnos mal respetaré su decisión – la chica sabía que lo había herido, lo vio en sus ojos.

-Ella siempre me ha contado todo…nos tenemos una confianza ciega – dijo el ojiverde tratando de parecer seguro, sin embargo le encontraba cierta lógica a lo que le decía Harmony…y eso le dolía.

-Parece que no es así…ella nunca te ha mencionado el secreto más grande de su vida…ni tu le dijiste que teníamos "algo" – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Hermione no es una mujer de secretos…y si asi fuera yo lo sabría.- dijo reafirmando lo que había dicho, y a la vez recordando todo lo vivido con Hermione, ella no arriesgaría toda su amistad por un secreto ¿o si?.

-Podrías sorprenderte Harry – el chico se relajó, era la primera vez que la chica no lo nombraba por su apellido y su tono de voz al decir su nombre era increíblemente parecido al de Hermione.

-A estas alturas y después de tantos años de amistad ya no deben haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Todos tenemos nuestro lado B…incluso la recta Hermione Granger.

-Hermy No es de ese tipo de personas – y lo desconcertó la risa irónica de su acompañante.

-¿eso crees? – dijo mirándolo con sorna – hay cosas de ella que no te imaginas…sino pregúntale a tu amigo pelirrojo – el chico se quedó tenso en su asiento, mientras ella se levantó. – hay cosas que no te imaginas de tu "pequeña Hermy", sin embargo…parece que mi hermanita le tiene más confianza a Weasley – y se fue dejándolo solo y lleno de dudas.

………………………………………

-¿Enferma? – exclamó Ron.

-así es…Sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero por lo mismo necesito alejarme Ron…si él está con Harmony va a sufrir…¡Necesito hacer este viaje!

- Hermione…si te soy sincero, él se lo ha buscado – Dijo Ron mirándola serio, Hermione iba a interrumpirlo, seguramente diciéndole que estaba siendo injusto, pero él siguió hablando – A mi la que me preocupa eres tu – Hermione se sonrojó y se sentó a su lado – Siempre tan preocupada de él Herms, de nosotros – dijo el chico como corrigiéndose… Eres mi mejor amiga, y si quieres que te de un consejo, pienso que deberías empezar a centrarte en ti.

- Pero….yo también me preocupo de mí, pero también los quiero a ustedes ¿acaso tú no te preocupas por mí?.- dijo la chica tratando de justificarse.

-Claro que si Herms, pero es diferente, y tú sabes perfectamente porqué – a chica lo miró y se sonrojó.

-¿Tan evidente es? – dijo bajando la mirada.

-la verdad es que si ¡hasta yo me dí cuenta! – el comentario produjo una risita en la chica - el problema es que Harry es un tanto lento para darse cuenta – Hermione se abrazó a él, como un gesto de agradecimiento…a pesar de que ellos habían sido novios cuando iban en séptimo, supieron darse cuenta a tiempo que funcionaban mejor como amigos, y desde ese preciso instante Ron se transformó en su mejor amigo….al mismo tiempo ella se daba cuenta de que con Harry sucedía lo contrario, ya no funcionaban tan bien como amigos….porque ella lo quería como algo más.

Ron recibió sonriendo el abrazo de la chica… la quería como nunca antes….pero era de una manera especial, entre paternal/protectora y amigo bromista, por lo mismo tenía claro una cosa: jamás se involucraría en una relación más allá de la amistad con ella, a estas alturas no valía la pena….su Cariño siempre fue y siempre debió ser aquel amor que nace como amigos y debe permanecer así, de esta manera estuvieron abrazados sobre el sillón durante mucho rato, el suficiente, como para que cierto ojiverde experto en técnicas de camuflaje los viera haciéndose cariño…Y al mismo tiempo se le partiera el alma.

-Si decides irte, te apoyaré – Hermione le miró agradecida y a Harry le dio una gran rabia saber que ella se iría sin decirle adiós.

-Gracias Ron…Gracias porque siempre puedo contar contigo.

-¿Para qué estamos lo amigos? – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y Hermione se abrazó aún más fuerte a él.

-Para apoyarnos, para estar juntos, para…

-Para decirnos la verdad, también Herms – dijo Ron mirándola profundamente, Harry comprendió que había algo que se estaba perdiendo y sintió celos….francos y profundos celos, le estaban excluyendo sin razón aparente…y la verdad cayó sobre Harry como un mazo sobre su cabeza: Él también quería formar parte de la vida de Hermione…y para siempre.

…………………

Lo dejo hasta aquí…y como había advertido, esto tiene sólo 5 capítulos, y lo siento mucho, pero el final, aunque esté listo antes, lo subiré el 25 de Marzo o el 31 del mismo Mes, son fechas importantes para mí…si es el 25, será en tributo a mi papá, y si es el 31 será para celebrar con ese último capítulo el final de mi etapa de escritora de fic…y mi cumpleaños número 18.

Sin darles más la lata, me despido.

Cammiel.

Por cierto…espero reviews...porque ahora, que entro a la Universidad por primera vez (algunos se han repetido el plato muuuuchas veces XD) necesito sacar fuerzas de algún lado XP


	5. La privilegiada de la Isla

Capítulo 5: La privilegiada de la Isla.

En una bien decorada y ordenada oficina del ministerio de Magia de Londres se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando.

-Se ve lindo – dijo Ron sonriendo viendo unos folletos turísticos de una Isla paradisíaca en algún lugar del pacífico.

-Es lindo, y no te imaginas la cantidad de mística y magia que hay en esa isla – contestó Hermione emocionada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer allá?

-Por ahora estudiar sus costumbres, ritos mágicos y creencias… de hecho quien me recibirá en la isla es la mujer más antigua del lugar, por ende la madre de todos los isleños.

-¿Vivirás con una viejita? – preguntó divertido Ron.

-No la llames así, se llama Nua Tiare (N.A: ¿a qué no adivinan qué isla es? XD)

-Bueno, esa Sra. que se supone que te va a enseñar cosas de la isla.

-Si, aparte quiere introducirme en los mitos y leyendas de Isla de Pascua... ¿no es genial?

-Si, a ti te encanta todo eso Herms, pero ¿qué harás con Harmony? – La chica quedó pensativa – la isla es relativamente pequeña, no podrás controlarla tan fácilmente.

-Eso es cierto Ron, pero estoy aburrida de tener que limitar mi vida a lo que pueda suceder con Harmony.

-Me gusta que pienses así….ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un jefe un tanto tirano que debe estar buscándome para jugar a las cartas

- ¿eso hacen en el departamento de aurores? – dijo la chica con burla.

-Para que veas….por eso estamos como estamos….en todo caso, Jones debería haberse acostumbrado a perder.

-Si, pobrecito….bueno Ron, yo también debo ordenar la oficina antes de irme.

-¡Pero si está impecable! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Debo dejar todo archivado y listo para mi reemplazante.

-Como si Luna no supiera archivar u ordenar….aparte no sacas nada ¿haz entrado a su oficina?

-Si, lo he hecho – dijo Hermione riendo – y a pesar de que aparentemente está todo desordenado, te puedo asegurar que ella ha puesto su propio "orden" de cosas.

-Si tu lo dices, bueno, me voy…aquí dejo los folletos turísticos…si vas a una casa bote le sacas una foto y me la envías….porque eso de vivir en una casa tan bajita….francamente – dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione reía.

Hermione siguió ordenando sus cosas, al sacar algunos marcos de fotos, no pudo evitar contemplar una gran foto donde salían ella y Harry en el colegio….muchas de las fotos de esa época eran sólo de ellos, ya que Ron acostumbraba a salir a ligar… dejó la foto sobre la mesa…iba a empezar por olvidarse de aquellas fotos, las dejó todas en una sola caja…se llevó aquellas en las que salía Ron y aquellas en la que salían los tres las cortó, quedando sólo dos jóvenes saludando para la cámara….un pelirrojo y ella.

Dejó esa caja bajo su escritorio y tomó el resto…miró atentamente alrededor y de una u otra manera se despidió de todo lo que ahí quedaba….lo que más le dolió fue dejar en ese lugar las fotos, después de todo, y aunque no quiso decírselo a Ron, pasado mañana se iba… para no volver.

-Dime donde se va – pidió Harry desesperado cuatro días después….había tratado de ubicarla en casa de sus padres, sin embargo ellos siempre le contestaban lo mismo: no está, no quiere verte.

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-¿Porqué? – le gritó el moreno.

-Porque ella me lo pidió Harry

-¿Cuando se va? – Ron miró su reloj.

-Desde hace unas horas…debe estar allá…

Hermione recorría todo con la vista….sólo podía pensar una cosa: fantástico. Bajando del avión había un grupo de jóvenes que bailaron canciones típicas de la isla, con sus respectivos vestuarios y que al llegar les saludaban y les ponían un hermoso collar de flores.

Siguió avanzando, ni siquiera llevaba maletas, había decidido dejar lo menos posible en Londres….si se quería acostumbrar a la Isla, debía hacerlo en todos los sentidos…llevaba una mochila apropiada, donde llevaba lo básico y las fotos de ella y Ron. Al llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto vio a un hombre bastante alto, era moreno, alto, bronceado…podía a preciar perfectamente sus músculos bien formados bajo la linda camisa que llevaba desabrochada…se sonrojó frente a él, y lo hizo aún más al ver que llevaba consigo un letrero que decía: H.Granger.

-Buenas tardes – dijo al acercarse a él, pudo notar su sorpresa.

-Iorana – dijo al verla – es Usted H. Granger.

-Hermione Granger, mucho gusto – dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano….pero él no reaccionaba.

-Perdone, soy Marco Itori – dijo saludándola.

-Parece un poco sorprendido.

-La verdad es que si… Nua Tiare me dijo que venía un investigador…no una investigadora – dijo el chico sonriendo un poco cohibido.

-No hay problema…puede suceder.

-Bueno, entonces vamos… - el chico titubeó - ¿dónde están sus maletas?

-No tengo, sólo traje esta mochila.

-Perfecto…porque la verdad si traía maletas no sabría donde ponerlas en "Alado" – Hermione pensó que el hombre era simpático….sin embargo era un tanto extraño también… ¿y qué era eso de "Alado"?... de un momento a otro recordó que cuando era niña su padre tenía un auto al que llamaba "poderoso", así que supuso que el chico que la había recogido también tenía un nombre para su auto.

-Hemos llegado – dijo el sorprendiéndola y dejándola un tanto estática.

-¿Él es Alado?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

-Exactamente…este es Alado – dijo apuntándole a un hermoso caballo amarillo que se encontraba pastando cerca.

-Qué habría pasado si hubiera traído maletas – dijo Hermione ajustando la mochila de manera firme a su espalda.

-Hubiera tenido que dejarlas en el hotel…que queda a una cuadra y nos habríamos ido a caballo hasta la casa de Nua Tiare.

-Bueno…entonces vamos – dijo Hermione.

-¿Sabe cabalgar? – le preguntó el hombre.

-Si, aprendí cuando era niña…y por favor, llámame Hermione.

-De acuerdo Hermione… lo mejor sería que yo me fuera en la parte de atrás del caballo y tu llevaras las riendas…podríamos caernos si tu llevas la mochila Y no logras manejar tu equilibrio.

-OK…no hay problema. – se subieron al caballo rumbo a la casa de Nua Tiare….y Hermione no tenía ni las más mínima idea de todo lo que esa mujer iba a cambiar su vida…

Harry estaba desesperado…trató de buscar en todas partes alguien que le diera información de Hermione…hasta había recurrido a Ginny. Fue a las agencias de trasladores internacionales, trató de inmiscuirse en los informes de la Red Flu…sin embargo en todas partes la respuesta era la misma: no podemos dar ese tipo de información, es de índole confidencial.

Estaba tan cansado, que su subconsciente lo llevó al lugar donde siempre recurría cuando algo lo agobiaba…la oficina de Hermione.

-Hola Harry – saludó una chica rubia, un poco menor que él…que estaba revisando unos papeles y "ordenándolos".

-Hola luna – dijo tristemente el chico - ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…tratando de organizarme…por cierto, a Hermione se le quedó una caja con cosas…. ¿podrías pasársela?- Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Claro…dámela.

-OK, eso es todo…

-Gracias Luna…nos vemos

-Adiós – dijo la chica….volteando toda una caja de papeles sobre el escritorio y comenzando a verlos al revés.

Al llegar a su oficina Harry sólo podía sentirse de una manera: frustrado…se sentó en su escritorio…y lo que vio dentro de la caja sólo le produjo una cosa: llanto…todo en su vida había sido un error, desde involucrarse con Harmony, hasta dejar partir a Hermione.

El ver todas esas fotos…le produjo una desazón tremenda, ella las había dejado como basura y eso le hacía sentirse enrabiado contra él mismo.

Si las cosas hubieras sido diferentes tal vez ella estaría en su oficina, viendo como descifrar antiguos dialectos…y al terminar el día se irían juntos a casa, comerían y tal vez, podrían dormir juntos…siguió viendo fotos….pero algo le llamó la atención: más abajo no eran fotos lo que había…sino papeles comunes y silvestres, con bellas fotos de una hermosa Isla….y en su título con grandes letras: VIAJE A ISLA DE PASCUA…Harry sencillamente se paró de un salto….la había encontrado.

Al entrar en la casa, Hermione pensó que era hermosa….frente al mar, y bastante alejada de la imagen de las casas bote que le habían gustado a Ron, había una casa blanca, común y silvestre….pero lo que llamaba la atención era la mujer anciana que estaba sentada en la puerta, a pesar de que sus arrugas y su pelo blanco denotaban su edad, pudo ver en ella algo que no había percibido desde la última vez que vio a Dumbledore...esta anciana, al igual que él, parecía irradiar una energía y poder desconcertante, sin embargo era menos enigmática que el antiguo director, y si Hermione se viera obligada a describirla habría dicho sólo dos palabras: magia pura.

-Iorana conti – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en la cara, Hermione que había leído acerca de su dialecto, y sabía que le había dicho: hola, mujer de continente, Bajó la cabeza y le dijo:

-Iorana Nua – se inclinó un poco más y tomó las manos de la mujer y las besó….el chico, que aún estaba cerca de ellas se sorprendió, esa chica se estaba comportando como una isleña que valora la línea matriarcal de las mujeres en la Isla…ella sabía lo que hacía.

-me alegro de tenerlas aquí – dijo mirando a los ojos a la castaña, y se incomodó un poco….la Nua sabía lo que sucedía con Harmony.

-gracias por recibirme Nua, es un gran gesto de su parte…yo no lo merezco.

-Con tus acciones haz demostrado merecerlo, incluso más que muchos isleños – dijo la anciana sonriendo, Hermione sólo bajó la cabeza y Marco se dio cuenta de que debía retirarse.

-Permiso, debo ir a bucear y a rendir mi tributo – dijo agachándose y alejándose hacia el mar.

-Nua…yo vine a la isla a... – empezó a decir Hermione, pero la mujer la frenó.

-Yo sé a que viniste hija…y para eso debemos limpiarte. – Hermione la miró atentamente, y lo meditó, el hecho de ser "limpiada" implicaba estar en deuda con la Isla, pero no el quedarse para siempre en ella.

-Pero yo…yo quiero quedarme aquí Nua – replicó Hermione bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

-Debes volver…porque es parte de ti. – contestó la anciana.

-Haré todo lo que me diga Nua.- dijo Hermione resignada…la mujer influía en ella de una manera extraña.

-Partiremos preparando todo…ven conmigo, esta noche…veremos como ayudarte. – a Hermione le extrañó que utilizara en plural.

-¿Veremos? – preguntó.

-Así es hija…yo y Marco. – dijo la anciana, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Un pasaje a Isla de Pascua – dijo Harry desesperado a la misma mujer que le había atendido en la agencia de trasladores internacionales.

-OH! – dijo ella viendo por segunda vez en el día a Harry. – lo siento…no hay trasladores a Isla de Pascua.

-¡¿Cómo que no hay! – dijo desesperado.

-No, lo siento…es una isla bastante especial…de hecho para los magos la única manera de viajar es a través de aviones muggles.

-Ok…gracias de todas maneras.

-Suerte.

-¿Porqué los isleños de miran de esa manera? – preguntó Hermione a Marco, quien la había acompañado a comprarse un vestido de color blanco y ciertos ingredientes que la Nua necesitaba.

-Simple, el único isleño que ha vivido con la Nua hasta ahora he sido yo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Lo que sucede es que es tradición que la Nua jamás se case ni tenga hijos – Hermione le miró sorprendida, ella creía que Marco era hijo de la Nua - a través de los siglos las matriarcas eligen a quienes les acompañan durante su vida, para empezar es raro que una Nua tenga a un acompañante hombre casi siempre son mujeres, ya que se les enseñan los ritos, tradiciones y todo lo necesario para que se convierta en la próxima Nua, sin embargo en el caso de Nua Tiare, jamás una mujer ha vivido con ella…sólo yo, y es porque a ojos de todos soy merecedor de ese privilegio, y ahora llega una extranjera y sin razón aparente es recibida por la Nua en su propia casa…no puedes negar que es extraño, y sobretodo chocante para las mujeres de la Isla.

-Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Hermione al ver como unas mujeres la miraban y cuchicheaban – para muchas no soy acreedora de esto.

-Así es, aunque la mayoría acató la orden de la Nua sin chistar, aunque lo hicieron porque sus maridos las han controlado.

-¿Los hombres están a favor de mi llegada? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que si, todos reconocemos las facultades de la Nua, si ella dice que eres merecedora de sus atenciones es porque así es – Hermione asintió…la Nua sabía lo de su lucha en conjunto con Harry y Ron contra Lord Voldemort, por lo mismo la consideraba digna.

-¿Porqué tu puedes vivir con ella? – preguntó de repente Hermione y por un momento fue capaz de ver la misma mirada que tenía la Nua, pero en menor intensidad.

-La Nua me acogió cuando era un niño, mis padres al igual que tu eran contis, eran arqueólogos…cuando recién llegaron todo iba bien….cuando yo tenia cinco años mis padres decidieron hacer un viaje a altamar, hubo una tormenta, ambos murieron, sin embargo yo luché y a pesar de no saber nadar logré llegar a la orilla…llegué a pies de la casa de la Nua y ella creyó que esa era la señal que indicaba que yo era digno de vivir con ella.

-Comprendo – dijo Hermione, no sabía qué decir.

-Listo, acá está todo – dijo el hombre apuntando a las bolsas – debemos tener todo preparado antes de Luna llena - de esta manera juntos, y bajo la atenta mirada de todo el pueblo se dirigieron donde la Nua.

-Hay pasajes hoy en una hora más hasta Chile ¿le sirven? – preguntó la mujer tras el mostrador.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Y a Isla de Pascua? – preguntó ansioso.

-Los aviones a Isla de Pascua son uno cada semana, el de esta semana ya salió.-dijo la mujer apenada.

-¡¿qué! – dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Así es…deberá esperar cinco días para poder arribar a la Isla ¿le sirve?

-Si, claro – dijo Harry un tanto cansado…cinco días, era mucho.

-Listo…que tenga buen viaje – dijo la mujer sonriendo al ver que el pasajero ni siquiera llevaba maletas.

-¿Qué Harry hizo qué? – dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Se fue a buscar a Hermione – contestó Luna de manera soñadora – averiguó que estaba en Isla de Pascua y se iba hoy mismo.

-¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre! ¡Está loco! – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en la oficina ya "ordenada" de la chica.

-No, está enamorado…que es lo mismo – dijo ella tendiéndole un vaso de leche, Ron la miró extrañado, sin embargo lo recibió.

-Espero que no le haga daño – dijo él pensando en voz alta.

-No lo hará – dijo Luna sentándose con él y mirándole atentamente, el chico sólo asintió…queriendo creerle por primera vez en su vida.

Hermione ya había dormido durante la primera noche en casa de los isleños….sin embargo jamás pensó que sería tan bueno…durmió tranquila sin preocupaciones, y extrañamente Harmony apareció, pero extraña, taciturna….o al menos eso le dijo Marco, aunque ella creía que él y la Nua habían sabido controlarla.

Durante la tarde Marco y la Nua habían salido misteriosamente de la casa, sin embargo ella decidió ir hasta la playa, era un bello día para disfrutar y eso pensaba hacer…

-Iorana conti – dijo una mujer poniéndole un collar de flores en el cuello, Harry sonrió…después de todo la Isla era como la describían: mística y mágica.

-Hola. – Dijo Harry a la mujer - ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar un hotel?

-Claro, dos calles más allá está el hotel de la isla – contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias – dijo Harry agradeciendo al cielo su suerte….había decidido esperar los cinco días, cuando se encontró con otro inglés que necesitaba viajar a la Isla, sin embargo él era muggle, investigador y necesitaba ir urgente, al verse sin avión comercial decidió contratar un avión privado…en ese momento Harry le contó su problema y decidió llevarlo, y a pesar de que Harry le pidió compartir los gastos del viaje el hombre no se lo había permitido.

Al llegar al hotel Harry miró contento a su alrededor.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué necesita? – dijo el recepcionista.

-Buenas…necesito una habitación simple por favor.

-OK…la 16, aquí está la llave…gran habitación señor…con vista a la playa y a la casa de la matriarca de la Isla.

-De acuerdo… ¡oiga! – Dijo Harry de repente cuando ya se iba – ¿cómo puedo ubicar aquí a algún turista?

-Bueno – dijo el hombre – la mayoría de los turistas se hospedan aquí, porque somos el único hotel de la Isla, así que dígame el nombre y yo veré si está hospedado aquí.

-Hermione Granger – dijo Harry, el recepcionista lo miró sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarle ella no se hospeda aquí – vio la cara de decepción de Harry – sin embargo si le pregunta a cualquier isleño, sabrán darle respuesta.

-Gracias – dijo Harry, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, dejó su documentación en un cajón de la mesa de noche, tomó algo de dinero y fue a buscar a Hermione. Sin saber que si se hubiera acercado un poco a mirar por la ventana hacia la playa, la habría visto tomando sol.

Si, lo sé….había prometido que este sería el último capi, pero se extendió más de lo debido…lo siento, sin embargo no pueden quejarse, está bastante más largo que el resto de los capítulos XD.

Y a pesar de que este no es el final, prometo subir el último capítulo pronto… (Redefinamos lo que es pronto XD) por cierto…mientras más reviews tenga, menos demoraré en subirlo.XD.(no es chataje...yo lo llamo: manipulación de criterios)

PD: Si Quimera, Billiwig, Elena o como quiera que se llame XD lee esto, por favor que me envíe lo que le gustaría corregir, porque supuestamente es mi beta, y no me había acordado sino hasta este capítulo . y no alcancé a enviárselo, porque supuestamente este capi debería haberlo subido ayer XD, ¡pero el otro va a pasar por su colador sin falta! Así que esperen un excelente capítulo.

Por ahora sólo eso, y espero que me den su opinión.

Cammiel.


End file.
